Cat's Luck
by SomethingKimm
Summary: This fic revolves around Catwoman and the events after Arkham City. I would have posted it there, but I did not think it would receive the reads. Please review, and encourage me and I'll continue writing this one. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Little Red Bird

**Author Note: This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge too harshly. I've written before, but not for anyone's eyes other than mine. So here we go. Also if you need a visual on particular character's attires, I have adapted the Arkhamverse style for this fic, and it's also set after the events of Arkham City but the Arkham City program itself is still running. I would have posted it in the Arkham City area but I didn't think it would receive the reads. You don't have to have previous knowledge of the games to read this either. Please feel free to review, advice is always welcome and so is encouragement. Enjoy.**

"No sign of target. Repeat, no sign of target." I heard the TYGER guard say into his mouth piece. _Why do they even need them_, I thought, _they're all standing within a few metres of each other._ Sighing, I flipped my goggles onto my face and retrieved a set of caltrops from my hip. I figured I could set a trap for the guards.

Moving away from my vantage point, I dropped to the ground and hid behind a crumbling brick wall. Quietly as I could manage, I rolled the ball of spikes across the floor. As it exploded, I heard the guards become alert, their footsteps getting louder as they closed in on me. Smirking, I pounced back up to my vantage point and watched as the idiots fell to their knees, grabbing at their feet, their weapons dropped and forgotten. Taking this to my advantage, I took them out while they were down, crushing one guard's throat with my heel, the other tangled in my whip. Once they had both breathed their last and fell into unconsciousness, I moved on. _Two down, one to go._

Running as silently as I was taught, I made my way to the floor grates that acted as ventilation to the room. I had noticed that they ran directly under where the guard stood at the entrance to Strange's interrogation cells. Stealthily, I crept through the vents, until I was right beneath the guard. I could feel his fear despite his cool appearance. In one swift move, I was upon him, his back flat on the ground, my fist making contact with his jaw, my other hand firm around his neck. _Easy._

"I'm in." I said quietly into my own mouthpiece on the collar of my suit. Smiling, I picked up the guard's validation key and let myself into the cell block.

_"Good. Now get him out."_ A gruff voice echoed in my ear.

I searched the cellblock, looking through the one-sided glass windows to each cell. There were numerous people in there, both people I knew and people I didn't. A couple of Arkham's worst inmates, a few of Penguin's thugs, and one girl I didn't think I'd see in here. Harley. I figured she'd be out in the actual environment, not here in the interrogation cells. She looked like she had been drowned, whether by someone else's hand, or by her own tears, I did not know. "What's Harley doing in here?" I asked.

_"No idea. Keep moving. You don't have much time."_ A voice in my ear growled. I continued, a little faster this time. The corridor seemed endless. Until I reached the end.

"There's a room here. No window like the others, but the door is reinforced unlike the others." I murmured.

_"Use what I gave you. It should work on the door."_

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and removed a small device from the pouch on my belt. After placing the device on the door near the hinges, I turned my back and braced myself, blocking my ears. As the door's hinges combusted, the door became weak enough for me to shift aside. But before I could, a small voice came from behind the door.

"Batman?" My heart broke. The boy he wanted me to get out was Robin. Well, Red Robin, but they're all the same bird boy to me.

"No Red, it's me." I said softly, moving the door as quickly as possible. Robin made his way to the door and helped push it aside, climbing his way out before falling to his knees.

"He's weak. I can't carry him."

_"He'll hold out on his own. He's strong."_ I heard him say in my ear.

"I'll be right Selina, just give me a moment." Robin said from the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder and kept a look out for any movement or signs of danger.

_"Use the fire escape on your right to get out. Three guards on the roof. All armed. I'll send in the Batwing to pick you up from the roof. Batman out."_

"C'mon lil' bird, we have to get out of here, pronto." I whispered. Robin nodded and moved to his feet, scanning the corridor. I guided him to the fire escape and lowered the ladder.

"Ladies first." He smirked in true Robin style.

Once we had reached the roof, I lifted my goggles from my eyes and scanned the rooftop.

"No guards near the immediate exit. We should be fine to get out and attack." I told Robin. He nodded and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. I smiled and made my way to the rooftop, Robin hot on my tracks.

"You take the right one; I'll distract the left two. Then we can take them head on." Robin whispered, watching the guards as they surveyed the surrounding rooftops. Before I could object, he was on his feet, running with his shield up, head on to the guards.

"For the love of-" I threw a bola at my target, wrapping around his torso so his arms were strapped to his chest, and sprinted across the rooftop. Pouncing onto the guard, his head between my knees I twisted, hearing a small crack from his neck before he fell to the ground. I turned and saw that Robin had successfully taken out both his targets.

"Amateur." He scoffed, keeping a look out for more guards and the Batwing.

"Well if you had of at least let me have a say, I'm sure I would have been more prepared." I said, dusting off the dirt from my suit.

Robin lowered his hood, sliding his staff back into position on his back, and readjusted his suit before saying, "You should always be prepared, even when you're not prepared."

"You sound just like him." I scowled as I heard the Batwing roaring its way to us.

"There's a reason for that." He laughed, ascending the ladder that dropped for us. Sighing, I joined him and made my way to the passenger seat.

"This is new." I remarked, taking in the new seats and controls of the Batwing.

"It is. It was you that helped destroy the last one. I liked the last one." He frowned at me, taking the pilot's seat and disengaging the auto-pilot. Smirking, I braced myself for the sudden acceleration that was sure to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Worth a Try

"Thank you Selina." Batman said gruffly, taking my hand and helping me out of the Batwing. We had arrived in the Batcave, only after Robin had blindfolded me so as to keep their identities a secret.

_"__He hasn't confided in you because he doesn't trust you. And it hurts, doesn't it?" _Hugo Strange's question played in my head. Hurt? No. Frustrating? Yes. All the moments we shared, all the encounters, all the close shaves, you'd think he'd just tell me. I have his back. And if saving Robin didn't prove that, well, to hell with him.

"Yeah no problem, piece of cake." I murmured, feeling his eyes scanning my body for possible injuries. "It's not me you should be worried about, it's him." I flicked my thumb behind me, motioning to Robin slowly climbing out of the pilot's seat, Nightwing at his aid.

"Nightwing's got him." He assured me, moving his hand from mine to my waist, guiding me away from the Batwing. "But I have something to show you." His voice was cold.

"Oh, goodie." I sighed.

He walked me to a small room, which I had begun calling the trophy room. In this room, was the items Batman had deemed too dangerous to hand over to the GCPD. They ranged from weapons of mass destruction, to small trinkets like Two-Face's coin, or the Joker's acid spraying flower. Not too long ago, Harley's hammer was there too, but I stole it to settle a debt. And a bet.

In the far corner of the room, I could see a few glass doors. Behind the doors were the costumes that were worn by each person of the 'Batfamily'.

In all the years that I'd been on the better side of Batman, I had gotten to know a bit about the 'Batfamily' as I like to call them. When he started out, it was just him, and someone at home. I always heard him talking to himself, though it wasn't himself. Then came the first Robin, only a smart kid at the time. Now he's a smart young adult in the form of Nightwing. Then the second Robin, which ended rather horrifically. Batman was never the same after that. I spent so long trying to bring 'my' Batman back after that, but there was no hope.

So I left Gotham, hoping that when I returned things would be back to normal. But when I did, things weren't. There was another Robin. Red Robin. Older than all the other Robins had been, and a little more trained when he started too, like Batman wouldn't let him out until he was formidable against everything. But he made Batman a closer man to the one I knew before he'd lost his second Robin, and that was all I cared about. It still is. It's like each Robin had an effect on him and made him into a particular kind of 'Batman'.

Around the first Robin was also Batgirl, just a bit older than Robin number one. She and I didn't quite get along. There were plenty of fights between us. Plenty of times she caught Batman and I together. And plenty of times we threw each other off buildings too. As she got older, she started branching out a bit. Even came to me for advice. But before long, Batgirl was no more. And again, it changed him. I'm pretty sure it even affected Robin.

Not too long later, Oracle was formed. This I learnt was his tech whiz. Something I did not have and had to rely on Riddler a lot of the time for that sort of help. I almost felt sorry for whoever Oracle was. She didn't get to go out on the field trips, but had to stay back and watch from the sidelines. But whatever helps the Bat right?

In the last glass cage, beside the Batgirl costume, was my old suit.

"Where did you find this? I thought it burned along with my first lair…" I said, pushing the glass open to take the purple fabric in my hands. I looked around and found my thigh high boots, as well as my gloves and cowl. I took the cowl in my hand and turned to face him.

"Someone was selling them. I apprehended them and took the costume. It's authentic, and I didn't think you'd appreciate your items being sold." He said gruffly, almost ashamed of what he had done.

"Well thank you. I'll probably never wear it again, but thank you." I smiled, placing the cowl back where I found it. I stepped closer to him, but he walked away, going to the computers. Once there, he started typing away, flicking through news updates and police radars.

_If only I knew who was behind the cowl_, I thought. _He knows that I want to know_.

"No." He says, turning his back and moving towards a set of doors beside the computers, as though hearing my thoughts. "Tonight is not the night."

"Does that mean you'll tell me some time? Because I've been waiting an awfully long time." I said, spinning on my heel, my eyes following him.

He opened a door and changed his belt, exchanging it for a new one. He briefly looked over his shoulder to look at me before continuing changing his equipment. I walked quickly and quietly towards him as he unclipped his cape and reached for a replacement. "Please. I deserve to know. After all this time." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around his waist, standing on my toes to rest my chin on his shoulder. Dropping his cape, he placed his hands over mine and sighed. Still expecting, I kept my resolve, waiting patiently for him to say something.

Instead, he turned around, slipping his hands to my hips, bringing me closer to him. He looked down at me, his lips just a breath from mine. I moved my arms to around his neck, making the closeness of our bodies impossible to ignore.

"Please." I asked again, softly before his lips descended on mine. His kiss was different though; different from what it had been before the death of the Joker. It's almost like every experience he has affects the way he does the most simplest of things. He's more aggressive, less forgiving. He's more on target than ever, and always considers everything before moving ahead. More than he used to anyway.

He turned sharply, closing the door and pushing me against it with his body, completely zeroing the space between us. One hand above my head, the other firm on the back of my neck, he made it impossible to tear my lips from his. Moaning softly, I raked my nails down his cape-less back, exploring the muscles I already knew like the back of my hand. Using my free hand, I sneakily tried to find a way to remove his cowl.

"Selina." He grunted, halting the kiss and resting his forehead on mine. "That's not going to work."

"Worth a try." I purred, moving my face closer to his, trying to bring his lips back to mine. His body tensed and his jaw went rigid. Immediately I knew the moment was gone. Sighing, I dropped my arms to my side and ducked under the arm still holding the door shut behind me.

"Get in the car. I'll drop you home. I have a few things to take care of." He directed, reopening the storage door and pulling out another cape. Muttering under my breath about how unfair he was, I climbed into the Batmobile.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Visit

**AN: Thanks for all the favourites and follows! This chapter isn't as long as the last two but I will make up for it in the chapters to come. Reviews are encouraged and much appreciated. Please. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Don't expect me to be on call tomorrow. I have other arrangements." I told him as I let myself out of the Batmobile in the alley behind my new apartment, seeing as I was out of Arkham City. He scowled at me and I winked, strutting up to the back entrance to the apartment block.

I heard the roar of the engine, and saw the blur of black as I closed the door behind me and snuck my way up to my apartment, making extra effort not to wake the new neighbours. When I stepped in, I saw Holly sleeping on my lounge, TV still on. Not having the courage to wake her, I grabbed a blanket and covered her, and turned the TV off. After leaving a kiss on her hairline, I went to my room to change.

The new apartment was bigger than my old one by a long shot. Two bedrooms and two ensuites. And a large enough living and dining area to entertain the few rogues that could visit me. This meant that Holly could have own room, and I could prowl the city without her knowing I was gone. Although I'd tell her I was gone anyway.

"Selina? Selina you need to get up." Holly called from the other side of my bedroom door. Apparently I hadn't even managed to get out of my catsuit before falling asleep the night before, nor my boots or cap. Groaning, I told Holly I'd be out in a moment and quickly changed into a tank top and sweats. As I opened my door, I noticed two strangers standing in my living area, both wearing black suits and taking in their surroundings.

"Holly honey, can you come here please?" I yelled, making sure my presence was known to the men. Holly cautiously made her way to my room and quickly closed the door behind her. "Who are they?"

"They said they were agents. But they didn't say of what. They want to see you." She said quietly, in case we were being listened to.

"Make them a coffee or something. I'll be out once I've cleaned up." I replied, motioning to the catsuit laying on my day chair. She nodded and went out to the kitchen. I gave myself twenty minutes, figuring that would be enough time to make myself decent.

Once I was showered and dressed, with a fresh face of make up on my face, I exited my room, promptly closing the door. My room was private, even from Holly. I greeted the Suits and invited them to take a seat on the lounge. No sooner had they sat down, they were asking all sorts of questions about my late night activities, to which I denied having any.

"Who are you guys anyway? They suits say 'agent' but the men in them say 'corrupt'. So what is going on, and why are you here?" I asked quickly, cutting off their interrogation. The Suit on the right with short black hair looked to the other with the styled brown hair, and nodded.

"We have been sent here to commission you. Our employer needs something, and he believes you are the right one to get it for him." I sat back in my chair, processing the idea.

"Four questions. One, what? Two, who? Three, when? Four, how much?" I watched the men intently, looking for any reasons not to take the job. They fiddled around a lot, evidently nervous, unsure about how the meeting would go down, and feeling the pressure of being in my, or Catwoman's, presence. They obviously hadn't dealt with clients like myself.

"$100,000 upfront, $400,000 once you get the items of which our employer wants." The brown haired man said, motioning to his briefcase.

"If he's got that kind of money, why doesn't he just buy them?" I questioned.

"If they were for sale he might. Tonight, at the Wayne Fundraiser. Items numbered '802BH' and '439AZ'." The black haired man pulled out a yellow package from the pocket inside his suit jacket. "In there is everything you need to know and everything you'll need to get in. We'll leave the suitcase here." As I took the package, they stood to leave and before I could turn down the offer, they were gone. Massaging my temples, I called lit Holly and asked her to hide the suitcase and to get ready to go shopping.


	4. Chapter 4: Expenses

**AN: Thank you once again for the favourites, follows, and to the one person who reviewed. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

As I secured my teardrop emerald earrings and matching necklace with varying sized emeralds, I heard a soft meowing coming from the door of my room. Turning, I found Isis, staring at me with my ring in her hand. Smiling, I thanked her for finding it in the mess that was my apartment and softly scratched her chin. Purring, she turned and left for the kitchen.

"Selina? Are you ready?" Holly called, opening the can of tuna for Isis. Slipping my ring onto my ringer, I admired the stolen gem encased in a silver band, and searched for my simple black pumps. No one was going to see my shoes under my new gown.

I emerged from my room into the entertaining area and watched Holly's jaw drop, along with the cat bowl of tuna, causing Isis to run scared. Even though Holly had seen me get dressed up for an event before, she had agreed this dress was the best one I had bought yet. Smirking, I walked to the island bench and retrieved my clutch purse, making sure my phone and various thieving devices were safely tucked inside. Holly's jaw had yet to lift itself.

"Holly c'mon, you've seen me dolled up before." I sighed, adjusting my hair in the mirror on the wall. Holly had suggested going to the hairdressers to get my hair done, and that was probably the best idea she had all day. Deciding to restyle so no one at the fundraiser recognises me, I asked for an uneven bob, having the right side of my hair just a little longer than the left. After that, the stylist had suggested doing my hair in a wavy fashion. Of course I agreed. At least that way I could show off my earrings.

The dress however, had taken almost all day to be decided on. After trying on countless cheap and tacky evening gowns, Holly suggested we blow some of the cash I had saved for the next time I went undercover as someone else and not myself. Opening the doors to the Jovani store, I spied four dresses I thought would look fantastic. Holly suggested finding a dress that displayed my curves, rather than my toned muscles, so as not to tip anyone off. I agreed, and promptly took to the less body hugging dresses. Two hours later, I had decided on the perfect dress.

The gown was simplistic; a sweetheart neckline which complimented my bust and allowed plenty of space for an eye drawing necklace; black in colour, velvet in fabric with nude sheer panels along the sides starting at my waist; as well as a small train on the back. The perfect dress for the evening.

"I know. But God, Selina, you look amazing tonight." Grinning, she cleaned up the tuna mess on the floor. I thanked her and did one last check on my make-up. Holly said I needn't worry about going all out with my facial appearance, as everything else was enough. Opting for a basic black and silver smoky eye, I added the cat eye effect with my eyeliner. And to finish it off, I chose my signature rose red lipstick.

"Limo will be here in 5. Have you got the security feed up on the laptop?" I asked, suddenly going serious. Holly nodded, and pointed to the open laptop on the dining table. I checked that all the feeds were working, and that she had recorded the empty room loops to play while I stole the goods. I still had no idea what the items were, but I had a feeling that once I got in, I could check them out for myself.

"Everything is set Selina. Get going." She ushered me out the door, securing the earpiece she would use to talk to me in my right ear hidden behind my hair. I kissed her forehead, she wished me good luck, and I was out the door.

…:::…

Thanking the limo driver, and tipping him, I told him to take the rest of the night off. He thanked me and left me to walk up the red carpeted stairs to the Wayne Fundraiser held at none other than the Wayne Manor. I removed the invitation from my purse that I received in the yellow package from the two suited men that morning and handed it to the security guard at the door to the massive mansion. Greeting me as 'Ms. Grace' he opened the door and allowed me access. Immediately, I heard the sound of partying guests and the live band. A young man took my coat from me and when he asked for my purse, I politely declined. I followed the sound of the other guests and walked through the tall, wide, and excessively decorated halls of the manor.

As soon as I had reached the mansion's ballroom, someone politely guided me to my seat. I noticed it was close to Bruce Wayne's table. In fact, it was right beside his, and my chair was directly behind his. Smiling, I took my seat, just as the band quietened and a voice came over the sound system.

"We are glad you could all make it tonight. Many thank you's are in order, to all the preparation teams, and the host of the night, Bruce Wayne." Everyone proceeded the clap, as Bruce stepped up to the podium and shook the other man's hand.

"Before we start the meals, and before the band continues, I just want to remind everyone that all the money received tonight will go to the various orphanages in Gotham City. Enjoy your night and happy bidding!" he exclaimed, lifting his wine glass in the air. Again, everyone clapped.

No sooner had he left the podium, the band started again and the meals started making their way to the tables. I eyed Bruce, watching him make his way to his seat. Noticing me watching, he gave a weak smile and made his way to introduce himself to me.

"Bruce Wayne. And you are?" he asked, his eyes searching mine as he took my hand and placed a light kiss on its back.

"Stacy Grace. A friend of mine couldn't make it tonight and gave her invitation to me to take her place." I said, making sure to keep the cover story given to me. He said he was glad I could come, that he'd hate to see a seat wasted, and hoped I would join him on the dance floor after the meal. I simply said I would.

Making small conversation with the others at my table, I asked unnoticed questions regarding some of the items, including the two that I was after. Apparently, one was a limited edition painting from an artist, that though his work was exquisite, he didn't produce much. And the other was a necklace that was said to be over three-hundred years old. I figured the necklace wouldn't be too hard, but the painting would be a little more difficult. If I could steal the artwork and hide it somewhere, and retrieve it before leaving, I could make it out of here earlier than expected.

Before I could ask more about the artwork, Bruce joined our conversation, but only for a quick moment. He promptly asked me to dance, I made a joke about only if he didn't stand on my toes, and he returned with a joke about having been to enough of these events to know how to dance without hurting anyone, as he led me across the floor with a hand on my back.

"And knowing how to get a woman to bed apparently too. I do read the press, Bruce. I'm no stranger to your antics." I winked. He laughed quietly and stopped walking, situating us in the centre of the dance floor. Taking my right hand in his, I placed my left hand on his shoulder and began to sway to the music.

"It's nice to find someone at these parties that isn't draping themselves over me, and that has a sense of humour." He said quietly, just so I could hear. Not long after we had started dancing, everyone else followed to the floor. Agreeing, I focused on finding a way to convince him into telling me where the bidding items were. "What did you say you did for a living?" he asked, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"I didn't, but I sell valuable items for those who don't run events like this to sell their things." I said, trying to keep as close as I could to my actual career. He nodded his head, pretending to be interested, as his hand on my waist slowly crept around my back to draw me closer. Very quickly, he dipped me down, showing off to his fellow guests, and pulled me back up, immediately closing the distance that was between us before.

"Tell me, Mr. Wayne, where do you keep all those expensive things? You know, the artworks and jewels that are to be sold tonight?" I flirted, my lips grazing his ear. His body tensed, but relaxed before he replied.

"I can show you if you like." Stealthily, he steered me out of the dancing crowd and towards one of the various exits of the ballroom. Admiring the artworks that hung around the halls, he led me through a dozen hallways until we reached an armoury.

The moment we were in the room, he closed the door and led me to the back wall. On the wall hung all the artworks that were to be sold, and in glass cases were the various items of jewellery and expensive jewels and gems. I smiled like the Cheshire cat, and turned to Bruce, a naughty grin on my face. I noticed he was taking in my body in the dim light of the room, so I played it to my advantage.

Closing the distance between us in two steps, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. Quickly, his hands were on my waist and I was hoisting my body up, levelling my face with his.

"This can be our little secret, Mr. Wayne. What happens here, stays here." I breathed, my lips less than an inch from his, my nails lightly grazing his neck. Before he could object, I pressed my lips against his. He returned the kiss, and I deepened it, walking us to a nearby wall. I pushed him against it, my hands sliding down his extremely toned body.

Shuddering, and regretting what I was about to do, I broke the kiss. Smiling at his gobsmacked expression, I took a step back. His blue eyes grew dark in realisation, right as my fist came into contact with his jaw, and my elbow with his ribcage. Swiftly, I knocked him unconscious with a final blow to the head with my knee while he was buckled in pain.

Sighing, mentally slapping myself for damaging his handsome features, I went searching for items '802BH' and '439AZ'.

* * *

**AN2: The dress is Jovani 77620. I felt this was the perfect dress for Ms Kyle.**


	5. Chapter 5: House Calls

AN: I had about 5 different versions of this chapter, and this one was probably the most plausible one of all. Feel free to let me know where you'd like this to go. Enjoy!

* * *

I quickly went to work moving Bruce from the armoury to the study in the next room. The last thing I wanted was for someone to walk in and see a sleeping Bruce Wayne in the same room as the selling items. That would definitely alert the authorities.

I checked the hall before dragging Bruce's incredibly heavy body, avoiding security. When Bruce started stirring in my grasp, I dragged him quicker, my arms under his. With all the strength I could manage, I hauled him onto a small lounge in the study, and made it look like he had passed out out of intoxication. Fixing my own appearance, I strolled casually down the hall back to the armoury, keeping the clicking of my heels to a minimum.

"Hey, miss, you're not supposed to be here." I heard a security guard call out after me. I quickly turned around and flashed him a sheepish grin.

"Oh, sorry, sir. I was just getting cosy with your boss Bruce Wayne, if you know what I mean." I winked, pretended to readjust my dress and returned in the direction of the ballroom. Deciding against taking him out, I waited until he had left the corridor before returning to the armoury.

"Holly, set up the security camera tapes now, and direct all traffic out of this wing. I've got the goods under my nose." I told Holly in a hushed voice, closing the armoury door behind me.

"Done, and done. Are you planning on using the window as an escape? I'm pretty sure you aren't just going to just waltz out of there with that painting." Holly said quietly, even though she didn't need to worry about being overheard in the privacy of our apartment.

"No kidding, Kiddo. What floor am I on?" I asked her, checking all the cases for the pearls that were numbered '802BH'. Each case had a piece of paper attached with all its documents and codes, ensuring it was legal to sell, or illegal to steal in my case.

"Second. I'll send your position to The Suits so they know where to park for your departure." She replied, typing away on the laptop. Thanking her, I turned my attention to the pearl necklace I spotted. Right beside it was the painting I was after. Larger than expected, and much more beautiful than anticipated.

Hesitantly and gently, I removed the pearls from the case and slipped them into my purse along with the now folded documents of both the necklace and artwork. Frowning, I realised I wasn't going to be able to take this oil painting out the window with me, and decided it would take way too long to take it out any other way. Walking to the window, I opened it and looked down towards the ground, trying to see if there was an easier way to escape with the artwork.

"Need help?" I froze, recognising the cold, dark voice that sounded behind me. Composing myself, I ducked back inside, and pulled down the window, keeping my back to him. Smirking, I looked over my shoulder and saw the pointy ears of the Batman himself.

"Can't a girl have fun and make money at the same time?" I sighed playfully, my hands resting on the windows, making sure he had a good view.

"Define fun." He scoffed, stepping closer and removing my purse from the windowsill. Frowning I turned and faced him completely. He opened the purse and removed the documents and necklace, placing them back in the case. Crossing my arms over my chest, I scowled.

"Always ruining my fun. I helped you the other night, this should be my repayment." I said, admiring the other items in the room, including the armour collection.

"I don't owe you anything except a thank you, and you got that. Now, escort yourself out of here or I'll do it myself." He sounded extra cold tonight, and I wondered who he must have come up against already tonight. Most of the time, he returned my banter, unless he had an unusually rough night.

"I'm not going anywhere Sir Brood A Lot. I don't know who I'm dealing with right now, and I'd rather not have a gun pointed at my head because you interfered yet again." I said, poking him with a manicured finger nail on the chest.

"That was a long time ago." He said quietly, scanning the room for any more missing items.

"Relax, I hadn't taken all that I was after." I said, noticing him scanning.

"And you won't get to. Go Selina, for your own good."

Sourly, I stalked out of the room, picking up my purse with unintended attitude. Cursing him under my breath, I walked to the study to check on poor Bruce Wayne. As I entered the room, I noticed he wasn't there. Hoping he had just gone back to the party, I exited through the window.

Scaling down the building wasn't too hard in my dress. Once I was on the first floor and closer to the ground, I back flipped off the wall and landed perfectly. Ensuring that I couldn't see the signature pointy ears in the armoury window, I buzzed Holly and said, "Activate plan B."

…:::…

Plan B: Cut the power and set off all fire alarms, including roof sprinklers and call the fire brigade.

Grinning from The Suits' van, I assured the men I'd have the painting and necklace in no time.

Making the most of the distraction, I sprinted bare foot back up the lawn to the mansion and scaled the building and entered the armoury through the window with ease. One of the Suits had followed me to the mansion and waited for me to drop down the artwork.

Once I had passed down the colourful oil painting, I strapped the pearls to my neck and bounded out the window. Stashed in my purse, were several ruby rings and small ancient artefacts. I was quite pleased.

As we reached the van, I noticed Batman watching me from the roof of the manor. Cheekily, I curtsied and blew him a kiss, before climbing into the van.

…:::…

"Money is being streamed into the accounts now." Holly grinned from the chair in the corner of my room, dressed in her pyjamas, her flame coloured hair tied in a loose bun. Sprawled on my bed in my own sleepwear, I let Isis curl up on my stomach.

Once the Suits had dropped me around the corner, I had walked the last block to my apartment and told Holly to oversee the money transaction. While she had done that, I showered, changed and considered what we could use the money on.

"Well, at least one-hundred grand will help me replace my collection of catsuits, since I destroyed one in Arkham City, and Isis tore one to shreds." I told Holly, glaring at Isis who simply hissed in my direction. "As well as new boots and gear."

"Yep. Then you need to pay off Cobblepot for the apartment in Arkham City that he let you have." She reminded me. Sighing, I made a mental note to transfer another $100,000 to the bird.

"So that leaves us with three hundred thousand." I calculated.

"Maybe a trip to Paris again? Maybe this time you could introduce me to your associates over there." Holly smirked, closing the laptop and joining me on the bed.

I nodded saying, "I have a few old friends to pay a visit to, and to return financial favours. That's another hundred down."

"Two hundred left. Save it or splash it?"

"Save it. Could come in handy one day. Move it to the secure account." I directed, lifting Isis off me, moving to sit at the end of my bed.

"Will do. Anyway Selina, I'm going to bed. Unlike you, I have plans for tomorrow." She winked and rose from the bed, taking the laptop with her.

Bidding her goodnight, she closed the door and left me alone with my thoughts. But I wasn't alone for long.

No sooner had I crawled under my blankets and left a spot beside me for Isis to curl up and sleep, a few taps on my window sounded. Sighing, I removed my blanket and walked towards the window. Lifting it open, I allowed a talk, dark figure to enter my room, along with the cold winter air.

"This is new. I didn't know you made house calls." I smirked, sitting myself down on my bed. I watched as he took in his surroundings, no doubt using his detective skills to find easy ways in and out for later use.

"This isn't a house call. Who hired you?" he grunted, returning his gaze to me, quickly digesting the fact I was wearing nothing but a silk nighty and matching underwear. Laughing cheekily, I reminded him I didn't know.

"You're smarted than that Selina." He replied, his eyes moving away from mine and back to scanning my room.

"Normally yes. But they weren't shady, they were upfront. And they also made it easy to trust them when they gave me all the information I needed to make the mission doable." I said, watching him intently. Grunting again, he moved back towards the window.

As quickly as I could, I latched onto his wrist to stop him from leaving. He turned his head to stare into my eyes. His were so cold, icy blue but piercing through my own.

_You're hurt because he knows who you are but you don't know anything about him_, Strange's voice echoed in my head again, _Do you... love him?_

"Don't go." Ipleaded. Suddenly, I regretted asking him to to stay. He relaxed for a moment, after reading the sincerity sincerity in my eyes. Tearing his eyes from mine, he straightened and turned his back tome. "The city's quiet tonight. Just once, Gotham doesn't need its protector." I said quietly.

"Nightwing. Cover the rest of patrol. Something's come up." He said quickly after a moment of silence, obviously conflicted as to what he was going to do. Trying not to get my hopes up about the possibility that he could reveal himself to me, I picked up my glass of water from the bedside table and took a quick sip, thinking I could hide my nerves. "Why do I need to stay?" he asked.

"Because I want you to. That's been enough in the past." I replied quietly, reminding him of the few times that I had asked him to stay, whether in my apartment, while I was helping him on a mission and insisted I needed him to stay in case something happened, or when he attempted to leave Gotham after the death of the second Robin.

He turned to face me, his thoughts written all over his face. It was rare that happened, that I could read what was going on in his head just by the small amounts of emotion I could see on his face, or lack of. He was trying to decide if tonight would be the night I had been waiting for years, or just another night to put it off.

After another moment of silence, a much longer moment of silence, he walked over to where I was seated on my bed, knelt down in front of me, and crushed his mouth to mine.

To save Holly's life, I had told Strange I didn't love Batman.

I had lied.


End file.
